


Honeymoon Fiasco

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snupin100 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Community: snupin100, Crossover, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snupin100's “crossover” challenge in 2006.





	Honeymoon Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snupin100's “crossover” challenge in 2006.

“Where’d they go?”

“There…maybe?” Sam didn’t sound too sure and Dean’s glare was lost to the shadows.

Snape and Lupin remained huddled in the undergrowth. Lupin had insisted on going to America for their honeymoon; Snape was only too ready to tell him “I told you so” as soon as the chances of them getting shot diminished.

“What do you think they did? Some sort of spell?”

“Sure as hell looked like it,” Dean muttered. “Come on. Let’s try this way.”

As the two men hurried off, Snape growled at Lupin, “Next time, _I_ pick the destination.” Lupin meekly nodded.


End file.
